Mr. L
Mr. L is one of Count Bleck's minions. He is Luigi, brainwashed by Nastasia. He is fought a few times in Super Paper Mario. Super Paper Mario When Luigi was captured by Bowser's brainwashed troops that now served Count Bleck, Nastasia brainwashed him and he became Mr. L, the Green Thunder. After Bleck's other minions, O'Chunks﻿, Mimi, and Dimentio were each defeated once, Bleck sent Mr. L after Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser in the Whoa Zone at the end of Chapter 4-4. Mario didn't even recognize Luigi. Mr. L fought them, but was defeated, so he got into his robot, Brobot, and fought them through space, but he was defeated again, destroying Brobot. Mr. L retreated to Castle Bleck. He got in an argument with O'Chunks and Mimi, referring to each other as "junior minions", unimpressed with their quality. After O'Chunks was defeated again (twice) and punished by Nastasia, Mr. L finished rebuilding Brobot, but Count Bleck left specific orders for his minions to stand by. Mr. L and Mimi did not want to just wait at the castle, and it was not hard for Dimentio to convince them to try a sneak attack. After Sammer's Kingdom was destroyed, Mario, Peach, and Bowser went back through the blue door leading to the dimension, which was now empty space. After finding the broken Pure Heart, they ran into Mr. L again. He decided to steal it, and had no interest in fighting Mario. When Mario and the others challenged him, however, he got into Brobot L-Type and fought them. They defeated him, destroying Brobot again. Mr. L ran away. Mr. L was ashamed from his second defeat and didn't think he could show his face before Count Bleck again. Dimentio arrived, created a box around Mr. L, and destroyed him by making the box explode. Though this "death" was only temporary, it did break Nastasia's control over him, turning him back into Luigi. This was part of Dimentio's plan to ensure Count Bleck's defeat. After Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi defeated Bleck, Dimentio arrived to assume control of the Chaos Heart. He brainwashed Luigi with a Floro Sprout, briefly turning him back into Mr. L before he combined with him and the Chaos Heart into Super Dimentio. Presumably, this is the first time Mario, Peach, and Bowser realize Mr. L's true identity (up until now, it is never clearly stated that Mr. L is Luigi, although it is obvious that he is). Mr. L was effectively ended for good when Super Dimentio was destroyed, leaving only the Chaos Heart and an un-brainwashed Luigi. Battle As the miniboss in Chapter 4-4, Mr. L attacks by jumping, similar to Mario. He can also do a Super Jump, damaging the player if he or she is directly above him. This can be interrupted if he is jumped on in time. Virtually any attacks will damage him. After taking enough damage Mr. L will try to use a Shroom Shake to heal. He can be jumped on to prevent this. Or the player can use Thoreau to steal his Shroom Shake. Mr. L has 40 HP, 3 attack, and 0 defense. The next two battles he fights inside a robot. The first time is Brobot and the second time is Brobot L-Type. Trivia *Mr. L's battle theme is the same as the regular miniboss battle, as is Shadoo, whose Luigi form is actually a shadow of Mr. L.﻿ Category:Count Bleck's army Category:Villains Category:Minions Category:Transformations Category:Super Paper Mario minibosses Category:Super Paper Mario characters Category:Minibosses